Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Basics of PvZCC/Balancing (PvZ)
This guide will explain how to balance your Plants and Zombies for the tower defense games. This article will be split into two sections, as Plants and Zombies have vastly different ways of balancing. Plants costs 200 sun for 40 DPS, twice as much sun for twice as much damage. Easy, right? However, simply having a strong attacking plant wouldn't be very original - which is where it gets more complex. After developing your plant, the next thing you should work on is its special mechanic. Let's take as an example. You may be thinking, "Doesn't Kerel-pult contradict the Peashooter rule?" And the answer is, not quite. Kernel-pult deals the same damage as Peashooter, but at half the rate. Taking this into consideration, Kernel-pult should only cost 50 instead of 100, right? False! This is because of Kernel-pult's special mechanic, which is its immobilizing butter. The butter not only deals 20 DPS instead of 10, but it also stuns a zombie for a good while. This, along with its RNG element, makes Kernel-pult cost a rightful amount of 100 sun, because although it is weaker than a Peashooter, it has a very strong special mechanic which prevents it from being 50 sun. Another good example is from the first Plants vs. Zombies. Cactus has the same DPS as a Peashooter, but costs 125 instead of 100. This is because she has a special ability of being able to defeat a balloon, making it a vulnerable target. Sun Cost is not the only thing to change when balancing a plant. Recharge can also be a factor to adjust. deals 50 DPS at half the rate of Peashooter, along with 10 DPS of splash damage. He also has a nice ability of warming nearby plants - taking all of this in account, he should cost roughly about 275-325 sun, right? Not quite. Pepper-pult is a heavy hitter, but his ability is very useful and the player shouldn't be forced to spend a huge amount of sun to prevent their plants from being frozen. However, they also shouldn't be able to spam Pepper-pult to prevent the chilling winds. The solution? Pepper-pult's recharge is Sluggish. This, like stated above, prevents the player from spamming Pepper-pult, and therefore completely avoiding the chilling winds mechanic. Because of this, his sun cost is also lowered to 200, so as to not make Pepper-pult an overall worse version of . The last thing you want to keep in mind is to never make a plant deal ungodly amounts of damage for an almost impossible sun price. An example would be a Peashooting plant that dealt over 1800 DPS that cost 3000 sun. This is not only unoriginal, but realistically would be a very boring plant to use.}} Twin Sunflower produces twice as much sun as Sunflower and costs twice as much, +25 and with a Mediocre recharge. Although this may contradict the rule, this was reasonably done as to not completely overpower Sunflower. Only making her cost 100 and have a Fast recharge would break the game, since a full column of Twin Sunflowers end up producing a lot more than a column of Sunflowers (This is also why in the first game costs 325 instead of 300). In the end, Sun-producers are more difficult to make original and are not recommended for new users to try and pull off. }} , who costs 50 sun for 4000 dps. has twice the heath of Wall-nut, and costs twice as much +25 because of its special mechanic, which at this point you should be able to figure out yourself. }} Zombies , who's counter is . Without his counter plant, Balloon Zombie would be very overpowered. }}